Just You and Me
by defineLOVELESS
Summary: He turned from the menu and looked up at me, his face displaying pure shock. However, I was pulled into his eyes… His eyes were a magnificent shade of red, ruby-like. The next thing I knew, this stranger, who was also somewhat familiar, was hugging me."
1. I love her

Heyy :) Im back with my second story. This story should be a two or three shot so yeah. Do wait for the next chappies. :D

Do rate and comment on the story and writing. Thanks :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. ;)**

**Just You and Me**

**_Wrtten by_**

**_DefineL0v3_**

_

* * *

_

_You never knew what you have until you lost it. And when you lost it, you might not get it back._

_

* * *

_

Seven years ago, on this very day, I deemed myself the happiest woman on Earth.

Six years ago, on this very day, I deemed myself the luckiest woman on Earth.

Four years and three months ago, I deemed myself both the happiest and luckiest woman on Earth.

But that was in the past. Now, I hardly consider myself happy, what's more lucky?

_

* * *

_

I woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. Ouch… My head hurts….

Well, not that it usually doesn't, just that this few days it's been getting worse. Not surprising, considering that I lost my memory due to an accident two years ago.

I staggered my way around the empty house, to the kitchen. I popped down a few pills and began cooking my breakfast, the headache slowly easing away. I knew better though, it would just keep coming back.

I ate my breakfast quickly, before preparing for work. Somehow, I had a feeling something is gonna happen today. Though I don't seem to get why, I mean, there's no occasion today, right?

Oh shit, sorry. You probably don't know who am I right? Well, my name is Mimi Akitoshi. Well, at least that's what my good friend, Hotaru tell me. It seemed wrong somehow, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint what. Hey, what gives? It's better than being nameless right?

Well, like I said, I had a feeling something big is gonna happen at my workplace today. Let's just hope its something good. Heh. The last time I remembered having this feeling was when I fainted at the park. Fail much?

Anyway, I greeted Akira-kun, my boss. He's nice and funny. Hotaru says he likes me, but also mentioned that she don't like him. Wonder why. I trust her though, her words are always right, and I followed what she said like a sacred law or something. I don't know.

Hotaru is also my best friend. The one person I could remember after my memory loss.

Oh wait, I shouldn't be talking now, I should be working.

Here come my first customer for the day! I plastered a smile onto my face and walked towards him, holding the order pad in my hand.

Walking closer towards him, I saw he was quite good looking, but arrogant. Hmm… He looks familiar. Have I seen him before? Nah, probably just someone familiar.

I walked towards him and with a cheerful tone, ask him, "Hi. Can I take your order?"

He turned from the menu and looked up at me, his face displaying pure shock. However, I was pulled into his eyes… His eyes were a magnificent shade of red, ruby-like.

The next thing I knew, he was hugging me.

_The end __for now ..._

___

* * *

_

___How was it? Should I continue writing it? Please comment and tell me how you feel._

___Thank you very much :D_


	2. I love him

**Heyy :) Im back with the second and final chapter of the story :D**

**Overall, i find the story kinda short ;(**

**So yeah, give me more comments and how I can improve on :D**

**Ohhhhhhh and, RXR. Hope you like the story :) **

**Disclaimer: GA will never ever ever be mine ;)**

* * *

Just You and Me

written by

DefineL0v3

* * *

_Previously…_

_I walked towards him and with a cheerful tone, ask him, "Hi. Can I take your order?"_

_He turned from the menu and looked up at me, his face displaying pure shock. However, I was pulled into his eyes… His eyes were a magnificent shade of red, ruby-like._

_The next thing I knew, he was hugging me._

_

* * *

_

Mikan's POV

Hooking up with a hot guy I've just met is something I never want to do.

So, why does it feel so safe and right when he's hugging me? He looked at me, hurt and sadness evident in his eyes. I wonder what caused them. However, no matter what, it still didn't give him the right to hug me.

Or is it?

I felt warmth… safe… and somewhat, _happy?_

Truthfully, neither did I know why I agreed to meet him for dinner later. It's just… I think I know him. I think Hotaru and Ruka know him too. But why haven't I met him before? Why didn't they tell me anything about him? Am I close to him? Well, it should be right? Since he hugged me when we first met…

A million question ran through my head, and suddenly…

_Flashback_

_A girl and a boy were sitting on the branches of a sakura tree. The girl had her head buried into the guy's chest and had a contented smile of her face after she snuggled herself comfortably. _

_The boy skilfully wraps his arms around the girl's waist. He sighed contentedly, _

"_Mikan…" he murmured. The girl looked up at him, and smiled. "I love you." he continued. The girl smile even wider, and gently pecked the boy's cheek, before snuggling back to his chest, muttering a "Love you too."_

_End of Flashback_

I nearly collapsed after the flashback ended. I held onto the table for support. More thoughts raced through my head. It was the second time I had a flashback about my past, the first time I had fainted.

It was a different scene from the first time, shorter too…

_Flashback_

_The very same brunette with large chocolate orbs was sleeping on a massive bed. She turned and faced a handsome raven-haired teenager who was sleeping beside her. She gently traced the features of the teenager softly, carefully not wanting to wake him up. _

_It was raining outside and the thunder roared. A shiver involuntarily ran down her spine. The guy felt that she was scared, and woke up. He hugged her snugly and warmly, kissed her before asking her to wear her clothes because it was cold. _

_She agreed and shyly walked to where all their clothes were piled at, and put on his large t-shirt, before running back to the bed. The guy smirked and whispered something to her, causing her to blush before the boy held her and within seconds, he was on top of her, kissing every part of her body._

_End of flashback _

* * *

Normal POV

She had no idea why she took time to touch-up her appearance. All she knew was that she knew him from her past, and he was someone dear to her. But why can't she remember? That was a question she pondered about the whole day.

Well, she would find out soon, because the doorbell ringing brought her back to reality.

* * *

Natsume's POV

I stood at her door nervously. I had never been so nervous in my entire life. Well, maybe on that day when I married her. But that was…six years ago…

_Flashback_

_The ruby-eyed man stood at the sakura tree, waiting for his beloved to come. He was nervous, and his best friend, the best man, noticed it. He poked him, telling him to relax, but all he could respond was a "hn". _

_Suddenly, the music played and in came in a beautiful brunette. She was wearing a plain white wedding gown, a bouquet of lilies in her hand. She was simply elegant and gorgeous, as a bright smile lit her face. _

_Saying Natsume was stunned was an understatement. He knew she was beautiful, but never knew she was so much more beautiful in the wedding gown. He smiled the very rare smile that was only present when Mikan herself is around. _

_Slowly, she made her way towards him. With every step, her smile grew and so did Natsume's. _

_They made their vows and faced each other. They exchanged their rings, both adorned with sakura petals patterns, and in the middle, was a stone that was either red or brown._

_They shared a sweet, gentle passionate kiss before making their way to the reception._

_End of Flashback_

That memory brought back more painful ones….

_Flashback _

_Natsume held Mikan's hand firmly. She was drenched in cold sweat even though the theatre room was cold. Mikan was in labour and he was in there with her, as per her request._

_He murmured to her sweet nothings, trying to distract her from the pain. As her grip on his hand tightened, he knew the pain she was going through. He vowed to make her happy from that day on, and swore that he would never hurt her. _

_Soon, a beautiful baby girl was born. They named her Yuki. That day, 22__nd__ April, was the day Yuki Hyuuga was born into the world._

_End of Flasback_

_Flashback_

_Yuki was in the hospital, diagnosed with leukaemia. It was the final stage of the mentioned cancer, and Mikan and Natsume was heartbroken. They see her suffered in pain, yet could do nothing to reduce it. _

_Yuki was two years old. She was only two when she died when the cancer cell spread and it was too late to be cured. _

_Mikan was heartbroken. She cried almost every day since Yuki was diagnosed with leukaemia. Natsume was heartbroken, too. He did not show it, but he was. He knew he had to be strong for Mikan's sake, but he could not. _

_To numb the pain he felt, he indulged himself in his work. _

_End of Flashback_

The sudden pang of pain in my heart brought me back to reality. I stared at the door. Should I? From what I heard from Ruka, she had lost her memory, but that was all he would tell me.

I knew I had hurt her, but I never meant to. What made me do it, I really don't know. I loved her, loved her so much that it still hurts thinking about what I did to her. I knew she was already heartbroken over Yuki's death. But I increased her sadness. What can of man I am if I cant make the one I love happy?

She remembered me, not exactly everything but I knew she remembered me. Figments of memories, maybe. But I knew she responded to my hug. She didn't push me off or anything, neither did she say no, when I ask her out for dinner.

Frankly, I was shocked when I saw her working at the café. She looked the same, beautiful as ever. Her smile was more radiant than the last one I saw. She was happier. Should I tell her what happened between us? Would she forgive me when she remembered? I couldn't bear the thought of her leaving me once again. No, the pain was unbearable…

I heaved a sigh, and rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later, she opened the door. She was as gorgeous as ever. And I ached to hug her, hold her close to me.

I brought her to the restaurant where I proposed to her. I knew what I did was right, that she should have the right to remember her past before I ask for her forgiveness.

She was unusually quiet when we reached the restaurant. I had booked the whole restaurant so there were only us. I want her to know what happened, and having others around would just ruined things.

* * *

Mikan's POV

He led me into the posh restaurant which I swore I had been before, and it was not just once. It was frequently. I knew how everything in the restaurant looked like before I even stepped in.

Natsume was very patient with me, even though I was very quiet the entire time. I don't like the silence between us. I had the urge to talk to him, but what came out was nothing. I had a feeling that this was the place where we first met, and we frequent here. Strange for someone I've just met. Then again, I knew him. Knew him from my past, but who was he to me, I didn't know.

* * *

Natsume's POV

I led her into the restaurant, and pulled out the chair for her. She smiled in response. The very same smile that would always take my breath away, and always take my worries and fears away. Cliché, but its true.

The waiter came and we took our orders. She surprisingly ordered the same meal she always did when we came here. I chuckled when I remembered what happened when we first came here.

_Flashback_

"_Natsume! Why did you brought me here? You know my boss would kill me if he found out that I missed work just to come here with you!" Mikan whispered._

_I could only chuckled in response, before replying that her boss knew, and he said it was okay. Mikan did not believe him, but begrudgingly sat down and pouted._

_End of Flashback_

She raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I replied with a 'nothing'.

The silence between us was suffocating. And I had the urge to just kiss her. Before I lost control, she broke the silence.

* * *

Normal POV

"So… Do I know you? Cause you seemed very familiar to me," asked the brunette.

"…"

"Don't get me wrong, but I think I know you. You see, I've lost my memories a year ago. Everything seems very fuzzy to me, and I could only remember my best friend Hotaru."

"…"

"You know its rude to not respond right?"

"Hn." Truth is, he did not know what to say. Though it still amused him how the Mikan now could still ask the exact same question she always ask.

"…"

"You know me."

"…"

"Let's just say… we had a past that both of us want to forget. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"So… I was hoping that by treating you to this dinner, we could kinda start anew." He felt like an idiot saying those. But he had no choice. He love her too much for his own good. Too much for his pride, even.

"Sure." Beamed a very happy brunette. She was happy not only because he had finally responded to her, but he had told her something about her past, even though it wasn't a good one.

As they ate, they chatted as though they were old friends. Both were happy, and were showing it, oblivious to themselves.

* * *

Natsume's POV

I was glad that she enjoyed it. She seemed happy.

I brought her home, and when I was about to leave, she leaned in and kissed me. I could feel my heart racing as I responded back. A minute later, we broke for air. She glanced at me shyly. She was blushing. How cute. I had forgotten how beautiful and cute she really was.

The kiss makes me want more. And without thinking, I hugged her, and kissed her again. This time with more passion and I was waiting for her to push me away. To scream and shout at me for my act that I did without thinking.

She didn't, however.

We continued on to so much more…

* * *

Mikan's POV

All I knew was I couldn't let him leave. I leaned in and pecked him at the lips, soon nibbling it, asking for permission. We soon broke for air, and I felt my face flushed. I don't know what made me do it. My heart raced and my heart was beating so loudly I wondered if he heard it.

Then, he hugged me and kissed me passionately. Then I knew. I knew that I love him, without me realising it. The sudden gush of joy I've felt when he asked me out, the warmth and feeling of him. All told me I love him, as much as he loved me. I could felt it in the hug and kisses.

He led me to the bedroom where we continued.

...

Morning came and I opened my eyes, expecting to see no one beside me. I was wrong, he was there hugging me and when he saw me, he smiled a smile that made my heart leap. He kissed me gently, muttering a 'morning', along with something I could only make out was 'sweetheart'.

He told me he had made breakfast and was waiting for me to wake up.

* * *

Natsume's POV

I woke up at five in the morning, peering at the sleeping form of Mikan. She was so peaceful. I got myself out of bed and made breakfast for both of us. Then I left it in the oven, hoping that it would still be warm when she wake up.

I went back to the room and laid down beside her. I hugged her unconsciously. Her soft, calm breathing against my skin as I remembered last night.

I knew it was too fast. That she would hate me if she remembered. But it was too late, isn't it? I guessed I had to take a step at a time. I called Ruka and told him what happened. I knew Hotaru was with him as I could hear her calling out to him.

Silence on the phone. I knew this wasn't good.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU FOUND HER AND YOU SLEEP WITH HER THE SAME DAY?" came Hotaru's piercing loud voice that could rival Mikan's.

"I found her at the café she was working at, and I asked her to dinner."

"And then? Did she remember anything?" came a surprisingly calmed down response.

"She remembered the restaurant we used to go and some part of our past. But that's all."

"Hyuuga. I trust you won't hurt her again right?" I flinched when Ruka used that tone on me. He only does that when his extremely pissed off but was trying to calm down. I swore, having a blackmailer as a girlfriend really changed him.

"Why the hell would I hurt her again, Ruka? I love her. The past was a mistake and I would gladly erase it."

"Good. I expect you to take care of her. We're busy now, bye," came the blackmailer's icy cold voice. I shuddered when I realised what they were doing. Bad timing on my part. Sorry Ruka.

She shifted before opening her eyes. I knew she had woken up, but I was busy thinking of how I should tell her about the past. When she sat up, I hugged her from behind and murmured to her like I always used to. She smiled and touched my hand in response.

I was glad she did not reject me or anything. I was more scared after last night. But a part of me was glad Hotaru and Ruka accepted me. Not that I would hesitate if they didn't, but it was a relief.

I asked her to bathe and change while I go heat up the food. She nodded and quickly ran to the bathroom shyly. I chuckled and made my way to the kitchen.

I was waiting for the food to finish heating when…

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Mikan's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. Last night didn't change much of me.

I was scared that I had been cheated by him, that he only wanted a one night stand. But he didn't. His eyes, they show love and something else… Was it regret? Pain? No it was something else. I knew it was related to our past.

I did something I swore I would never do again. I tried to recall the past. Flashbacks flashed past me and my head hurts. I screamed before blackness swallowed me.

* * *

Natsume's POV

I heard her scream and ran to the bathroom. She didn't respond when I asked her if she was okay. I heard from Hotaru that when she tried to remember the past, she fainted the last time. I prayed that she didn't, it would be too much for her.

Please please please. God, I beg you, don't let her remember.

I barged into the bathroom, and Mikan was lying there in the middle of the bathroom. I carried her and brought her to the nearest hospital.

There, I called Hotaru and Ruka, who rushed here almost immediately. I answered the question I knew they would ask – what happened to Mikan? – before they could even ask.

The nodded and told me not to worry. It sounded more like they were comforting themselves but I knew. They were as worried about Mikan as me.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I woke up. My head hurting.

The pain eased after a while. I looked around, I was at the hospital. The doctor told me something which I could only respond with a nod, but deep inside I was shocked. He then told me he's going to call in the rest.

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume came into the room, worry evident in their eyes.

I could only stare at Natsume as I remembered. I remembered everything.

Everything about our past. Why he was wanting to forget it. Why I want to forget it.

Natsume looked scared, his eyes tells it all. I know he was worried about me, scared about our past. But I knew…

I knew he love me. I knew he regretted about what he did in the past.

_Flasback_

_I walked into the office where Natsume was working at. His secretary gave me a funny look when I told her I was his wife. Nevertheless, she gave me the directions, which I followed. _

_I knocked on the door. Hearing no response after a while, I decided to go in._

_There, was a drunk Natsume with a woman I could make out was his colleague. He looked at me, and quickly came to his thoughts. My mind went blank and I ran. I ran to god knows where and surprisingly found the lift. _

_The still stunned me went into the lift and hugged myself in the corner. I was suddenly scared, lonely and heartbroken. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. I thought he said every was going to be alright, even though Yuki had died._

_People that came into the lift gave me weird looks. I don't care. I ran when I reach the first floor. I held a taxi. Thankfully one came before Natsume was out. I knew he was chasing me. I heard him curse when the lift door closed. _

_I was faster though. I took the lift while he took the stairs. By the time he reached outside, I was already in my car, on the way to the park I always go when I'm unhappy. Tears streaming down my face endlessly._

_End of Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Mikan… I'm sorry. Listen, please. I love you. Please. Please answer the call. Please, hear me explain." Natsume said. I refused to pick up the call no matter how many times he tried calling me. _

_There were no reasons for what he did. How could he? How could he sleep with another woman?_

_Without realising, I crashed the car into the streetlamp._

_End of Flashback_

_Flashback_

_I opened my eyes and saw a pair of worried crimson eyes looking at me. He held my hands to his damp face. I realized that he was crying… _

_I wanted to ask him 'Why?' To tell him not to cry but the next thing I knew, I blacked out once again._

_End Of Flashback_

The doctor had told me I was pregnant before he left. I don't know how to respond to all of the events happening. It was so fast. I hugged myself and tried to sort out my thoughts.

"Mikan…" His voice brought me back to reality. He hugged me from behind. I don't know what to do. I couldn't tell him I remembered the past, right? He would just leave me.

I did something I did not expect myself to do. I look up at him, smiled weakly before flunging myself at him. He was shocked but hugged me even tighter.

I heard the door opening then closing and knew that Hotaru and Ruka had left to give us some privacy. Natsume broke the hug and look at him. Emotions flashed through his eyes and I knew he was as worried and as panicked as I was.

I leaned in to kiss him before whispering something to him.

His eye widened and I laughed.

* * *

Natsume's POV

Mikan looked at me before she hugged herself on the bed. Then I knew that she remembered everything. I hugged her, and whispered her name.

I wanted to say more but I didn't know what to say. I was panicking. The thought of losing her was too much for me.

She turned and looked up from me. I panicked more. She slowly smiled weakly at me and hugged me. I nearly fell onto the bed. Thanks to years of training that I prevented that. I was shocked. I was certain she would hate me. Then why did she hug me?

The door behind me opened and closed, and I knew we were alone. I mentally thanked Hotaru and Ruka. I broke the hug and she looked up at me. I was worried as to what she would say, and my heart nearly stopped beating.

She merely smiled at me before she leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but I kissed her back.

When we broke the kiss, I was more confused than before. She hugged me and whispered something to my ears.

"I hope you had the house ready for our baby and me."

My eyes widened and I stared at her in shock. She was laughing the same melodious laugh I longed to hear.

"Well?" She asked again.

I could only nod in respond and tackled her before I kissed her passionately.

"So... Where's my ring?" asked Mikan innocently.

* * *

Normal POV

A raven-haired man was holding a baby in his hands. In front of him was a brunette holding another baby. He cradled the baby which he was holding. The baby boy he was holding had brown hair and brown eyes, just like his mother. He named him Akira. He was too lost in his thoughts when he felt a warm hand touching him.

He looked away from the baby where he met with a pair of warm, brown eyes. He smiled in response. The brunette leaned in and kissed the baby girl she named Akiko. She had raven-coloured hair and brown eyes, a mixture of both her and her beloved.

On May 15th, a beautiful pair of twins named Akira and Akiko Hyuuga was born into the world, into a family which they grew up loving.

_The End _

* * *

**Well, how was it? I hope the story's nice for all of yah :)**

**To all those who previously had reviewed, thank you very much :D Heres a cookie for you :P**

**Oh and I would be writing more stories soon, so keep updating. Thanks :D**

**xoxo,**

**Elaine**


End file.
